My Life
by dei.hearts.danna
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan have a little fight. Can they patch things up in one chapter!


* * *

The Akatsuki base had been quiet throughout the day. Sasori and Deidara had been sent on a mission by pein, leader was preoccupied with Konans PMS, and Kakuzu had finally left his room to make lunch. He was feeling lucky that no one else was there, the miser rarely ate in front of people because of his scars.

Just as Kakuzu slid his knife through the sandwiches cutting them into triangles, something he had grown accustomed to doing for hidan, he heard a chair thunk across the floor and a soft thud as someone sat down.

"I finally got away from her." an exasperated Pein sighed.

"What's wrong?" the miser instinctively asked, setting the plate of sandwiches between the two.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Pein sighed and sat up straight. "So, how have you and Hidan been lately?" Pein wasn't really the type to pry into the rest of the members relationships, but at the moment, he welcomed anything to get his mind of konan for the moment.

* * *

Hidan was grinning ear to ear. He had just completed a sacrifice and was dripping blood down the halls of the Akatsuki base. The Jashinist was always in a good mood after his rituals, and the usually needed his partner to sew him back together. This time Kakuzu was only needed to mend a few deep gashes.

"Hey! Blondie!" Hidan called to the sculptor ten feet ahead of him, who had just returned with his danna after a long mission.

"What do yo-OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL, UN?!"

"What? Never seen someone with their stomach ripped open before?" the zealot asked casually.

"Not while they were alive!" Deidara looked away, his stomach wrenching from the sight.

"Well, have you seen my dumbass partner?"

"I think he's in the kitchen, un!" the small artist continued down the hall, running from Hidan and possibly to Sasori.

* * *

Hidan was standing just outside the kitchen door. He had been listening to Kakuzu rant about him for a few moments now and was not liking what he was hearing.

"Honestly!! I can't understand him!! Damn Jshinist..."

Hidan felt his heart sink. For the first time in forever, he actually felt like crying. The zealot didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he didn't want to be here.

Sir Leader and Kakuzu both looked up as someone entered the kitchen. The miser had finally removed his mask in order to eat. Kisame, the newest addition to the chat, walked to an empty seat.

"What kind?" he asked motioning to the plate.

"Half are tuna." Leader answered.

"The rest are turkey." Kakuzu added.

"Great!" the shark snatched up several and began to feast. "Hey kakuzu, what's wrong with Hidan?"

"What?"

"He seemed upset"

"You don't think," the miser looked to Pein "oh crap!" Kakuzu jolted from his chair and out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe that Jashin damned asshole would say that!" Hidan was now whining to Konan while laying across her bed.

"Shouldn't that be a compliment?" she asked politely.

"Well, usually. But not the way he said it this time."

"You just need a good drink honey!" Konan straightened her self triumphantly, finished with sewing Hidan shut.

"I suppose..." the zealot stated blankly sitting up.

"HIDAN!!" Kakuzu burst into the room, fear on his face. "Hidan, are you okay?!"

"Why do you care about some 'damn Jashinist'?"

"Hidan, I love your quirks."

"Apparently not..."

"I do! I just don't understand them."

"How can you love something you can't understand?!"

There were several odd moments of silence. "I'll leave now." konan whispered as she exited and shut the door.

Kakuzu looked back to his silver haired lover. "The mystery just makes it all the more compelling."

"You lie..."

"I do not!"

"Too..."

"No, Hidan." kakuzu stated firmly.

"..."

"You know I love you, Hidan."

"Do I really?"

"You should..."

"Sure, or maybe I'm just a plaything to you!"

"Hidan... it hurts that you could even consider that. You're my life, more important than anything." Kakuzu looked to the ground, hurt.

"K-Kakuzu..."

"I mean it." the miser looked into Hidans eyes, his own pleading forgiveness.

"Kakuzu, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so upset."

"It's okay Hidan." Kakuzu moved closer to the bed and stood infront of his lover. "You know," Hidan looked up. "that scar makes you even more sexy."

Kakuzu leaned forward, forcing the two into a kiss. Hidan pulled the miser closer causing both to lie on the bed, Kakuzu on top of Hidan. Kakuzu forced his tongue into Hidan's mouth. The Jashinist accepted as the pair's tongues began to mingle.

* * *

"Konan, what are you doing?" Pein sighed, walking to the door of their room, which Konan had stationed herself at.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are in there." she slowly smiled.

"Great, now we'll have to burn that bed."  
"Look on the bright side," she removed her ear from the door and stood. "now we'll get a new one."


End file.
